Life After college
by Danosaur538
Summary: The story of Axl Heck's life after college and his returning feelings for Cassidy Finch, Sorry i'm horrible with summarys
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this!

Axl's P.O.V

Cassidy. Ugh why the hell will she not get out of my head? It has been years since I last saw her, in person. Graduation. I didn't talk to her or anything, but when she said her speech she kept looking at me and I knew it was a sort of thank you type of thing. So yeah last day of high school was when I last saw her and now it's my last day of college and I still can't stop thinking about her. Don't get me wrong I've went out with other girls in college but I stopped pretty soon because I didn't enjoy it. It was like a half-hearted attempt. I can't believe that after five years of college this girl still has a hold on my heart and no matter how hard I try I CAN'T MAKE HER LET GO!

I roll over in my bed and pull the blanket over my head. I can hear my roommate playing World of Warcraft on his computer. You know I've played World of Warcraft once or twice and it's actually not that bad. But I still get pretty pissed when I hear him cursing because his mage died at EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! I guess I should just take this as a wakeup call and get out of bed. I haven't even started packing my stuff up yet, but I can't bring myself to get out of bed just yet.

You know there is a question that's been playing about in my head for years, what would have happened if I went to Cassidy's with Sean and Darrin, would we be together, would we have tried long distance (even though everybody says it never works out), or would I even want to know because she got over me so quickly she just picked up another guy as soon as she got there. I groan, why does everything have to be so complicated?

I check my phone for the time. Its half past eight so I decide I've got better things to do than lie about thinking about stuff I'll never know the answers to. So I get up pull some black skinny jeans on, a plain white shirt, then a checked shirt on over that. At my college we aren't supposed to leave our dorms until nine o'clock and since it's the last day of college there are going to be a lot more "security people" in the halls. I decide that the best thing I can do is to pack up early. I sigh I HATE doing things early, especially homework. I find that inspiration comes to me more naturally when I leave it until the last possible moment. I like to call it "last minute panic".

One I've finished packing I check the time again, HALF PAST NINE! Crap, I'm gonna be late for assembly I pull on my DC shoes, snatch my rucksack and sprint down the hall. I make it just before the Dean does and only because she stopped to tell two boys, who were also late for assembly, of for running in the halls, and luckily she was facing the other way when I dashed past. But the looks on the boys' faces were priceless. I take a seat beside my friend Charlie. I don't really pay attention while the Dean gives a speech about life and opportunities. All I can think about is getting out of here. She dismisses us by saying "Have a good life" and we are free. Charlie punches me in the shoulder and yells "We are finally free from this hell hole!" he gains a respective applaud and I can't stop myself from laughing. I yell at him over the roar of the entire college population laughing and shouting

"Race you to the bus?"

"You're on!"

Charlie is well built so he can't push past people without hurting them, me on the other hand, I look thin, but I am quite strong otherwise I wouldn't have been football captain in both high school and college, but I'm getting off the topic. I can push past people without hurting them at all so I get a huge advantage. I get to the bus way before Charlie and pay my fare. I sit near the front of the bus so I could get off quickly. I always like sitting at the front. I don't understand why people hate sitting at the back of the car but love sitting at the back of the bus. I've sat at the back of the bus once before and I never did it again after that. You see when you sit at the back of a bus you never really take into account the walk back up the bus. When I sat at the back, and we got near my house I walked up the bus and made a complete idiot of myself because I near fell over when the bus turned a corner.

I remember the last day of my first year of college, I didn't realise you had to load your bags onto the bus before assembly so when I went to get my bags after assembly and went down to the bus park all the busses had left. I ended up calling mom and she had to come and pick me up.

Charlie's on the bus now and he sat beside me, I don't talk to him because Charlie just read a book about the police or something and now he's paranoid someone is going to murder him on the bus. He will talk on trains, cars, trams, just not on a bus. I put my earphones in and listen to Ed Sheeran.

After about half an hour on the bus, the bus stops at a college who's name I can't pronounce, I get the biggest shock of my life. There at the front of the bus is a girl with ginger hair, thick framed glasses and a beanie. Cassidy Finch.


	2. Encounters

WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!?

I go to pull my hood up, then I realise I'm not wearing a hoodie. AAAHHH . OH MY GOD, she has finished paying the fare! I do the best thing I can do, I look out the window. After about ten seconds I look round again and she isn't there. Thank God. I can relax. And I do for about five minutes then I realise. I thought she said she was going to Vassar, not, I Can't Pronounce The Name School. I'm starting to get really annoyed at her. Why would she lie to me about that? We probably could have tried "long distance" because she wasn't that far away. Then I hear,

"Axl, Axl Heck, is that you?"

I turn round in my seat, Cassidy is sitting behind me. Oh no.

"Cassidy?" What Do I Say? "Wow it's… been a long time, so how are you"

"Oh, you know fine, I did the summer course at Vassar, but they didn't let me in, so I went to my second choice, it was amazing. I met Daniel there. Here he comes now. A tall, thin man with short brown hair took the seat beside Cassidy. Daniel wrapped his arm around Cassidy's shoulders and extended his hand through the gap in the chairs.

"Daniel Anderson, and you are?" He said with an English accent.

I tried to conceal the look of horror in my eyes, but I don't think it worked because Cassidy smirked. He's English, HOW THE HELL DO I COMPETE WITH THAT?

I took his hand and gripped tightly, but he didn't flinch.

"Axl Heck"

"Anyway how were things at your college, Axl?" Cassidy asks.

" Oh, um good, I was football captain for the last two years, and…"

"Football? What you play is NOT football, you carry the ball more than you kick it, and it's more like rugby. The only difference is that there is less contact and more protective gear." Daniel says.

I glare at him.

"Well, I'm sorry that we value health and safety. You know unlike you, who enjoy watching people get hurt" I snap at him.

He looked at me with no emotion showing on his face for a while, he started freaking me out and I started to see why Charlie didn't talk to people on buses.

Then he turned round to Cassidy and said something I couldn't make out.

"I will not be talked to like that" then he stood up and left.

Cassidy watched him walk down the bus then turned to look at me.

"Sorry" she said apologetically. Then she stood up and followed him down the bus.

I sighed, and relaxed in my seat, I've only just realised that I was on edge up until they left.

Once we get to my house I say bye to Charlie and nod at Cassidy, who is sitting at the back of the bus. She smiles back, to my delight, Daniel scowls at which is another plus.

I load my stuff of the bus and walk up to the front door. I know what will be inside, a "surprise party." The reason I know is because Brick came round to my college last week and kept whispering about a party. I don't think he even realised he was doing it.

I prepare myself to be surprised and walk through the door.


End file.
